A love like Milkshake
by Half-Bloody-Queen
Summary: Geeky Edward loves to draw and write in his journal and for the last few months, there's been only one muse for him. Unfortunately, his journal has gone missing and he knows exactly who has found it, problem is he may have just flung strawberry milkshake all over her. (All human)
1. A love like Milkshake

**_Hello! A new one shot for the fans of geeky Edward out there. I am trying to get back into the habit of writing again since I have taken a break for so long, I'm not completely satisfied with this story but I have tried so hard so please let me know what you think, I absolutely love hearing from you guys ^-^_ **

"This is not happening" I whispered, letting my head fall back onto my pillow "this is not happening." _Creep._ How could I let this happen? _Stalker._ "Edward?" I have ruined everything. _Ruined what? She doesn't want you, she didn't know you were alive before and she wished you weren't now_ "Edward?" BANG BANG "Edward!" _She will tell everybody about it, imagine what your parents will think._ "Edward, open the door right now" I lifted my head "Go away, Emmett. Please just leave me alone." The banging continued, becoming slightly more muffled as I pulled the duvet cover over my head. _Stupid._ My glasses pressed into my cheek, I ripped them from my face, letting them fall onto the floor beside my bed. _Ugly._ I don't know what to do. _Don't do anything, stay here._

* * *

I ducked my head behind the menu stand, feeling my cheeks burn as I let myself imagine for a second that her eyes paused on me as they lazily took in the room around us. My eyes flickered back to my page, carefully retracing the curve of her smile with the tip of my pencil as she laughed with her friend, he visited her every Thursday during her break without fail. _You shouldn't know that._ They would sit in the next booth over from me, he always sat with his back to me, allowing me the opportunity to steal glances at her over his shoulder without worry of being caught, she seemed to notice nothing except him. _Jealous._ She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was also one the sweetest and as I had come to find out, very bright. _Bright enough to stay away from you._ She took classes with me at the local college and I had yet to see her struggle with any of the course but she never boasted, often offering to help those around her with an easy smile. I watched from the back of the room as the boys pretended not to understand, in the hopes of spending more time with her. I didn't blame them, she was perfect and light years out of my league, if I even had a league. I knew one of these days, the news would travel to my ears that she was taken, if she was not already, and I hoped on that day, I could still drag my ass out of bed and be content living on the outskirts of her life. I couldn't imagine not seeing her every day, not spending the first few moments of each sighting, noticing every little change that had occurred and there was always something.

She was forever making some little alteration to her appearance, one day she would have a streak of colour or thread and beads running down her hair, the next, her wrists would be covered in silver bangles that jingled together as she moved, she always managed to be beautiful. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as I imagined her wardrobe, a jumble of band tees, ripped shorts, dresses and her seemingly endless variety of tights. Today, they formed cat ears at her thigh; seeming to match the lace ones in her hair. She never seemed to wear the same style from one day to the next however one thing did remain constant, the length of her headphones traveling from her ears to her hip. Her choice of T-shirts allowed me some insight into the music she liked and I was disturbing enough to check each of them out, imagining casually bringing them up in conversation; in the extremely unlikely situation that this did occur, would probably lead to me throwing up over her. _Attractive._ Her music taste seemed as diverse as her clothing, listening to anything from Disney to Heavy Metal, never coinciding with what she wore that day either. She made no sense.

"Excuse me? Did you want anything else, honey?" the older waitress looked at me, seeming concerned. _Idiot._ "I'm sorry" I blushed, quickly clustering up my things "No, thank you, I need to get home." She nodded, bemused as I quickly pushed a few notes towards her. I chanced a quick glance at Isabella, hoping that this wouldn't be the one moment she notices me; a sense of relief and loss fills me as I see her kiss her friend's cheek before disappearing out the door. I hate that I know she will be lacing her roller-skates back on right now and will be making her way back home. _You stalk her, of course you would know._

"Here you go, honey" the waitress was back and hands me my change and a milkshake to go, I open my mouth to protest "You look a little peaky, enjoy it." _I think she meant to say geeky._ I gave her a soft smile and thanked her as I backed away; grabbing my journal, two textbooks and my ipod, deciding to toss them in my bag when the waitress wasn't watching me like a sick child. As I half ran out of the door, I felt my body collide with another's, soft flesh pressed against me causing my belongings to be flung in every direction. I blinked as I noticed it was Isabella cast to the floor… covered in strawberry milkshake.

I struggled to breathe as she looked up at me, confused, her hand reaching up to touch the thick blend of ice cream pathetically clinging to her hair and skin. "I'm _so_ sorry, Isabella" I clenched my teeth as I saw her become more confused. _You're not supposed to know her name, dumb ass._ I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping it would all go away. Fuck, still here. I can't do this. I can't do this. I leaned down to grab my stuff, she was still staring at me, I suddenly became aware of the laughter around me. I blushed harder, repeating "I'm sorry." _yes, you said that, oh King of the Idiots._ I wanted to help her but I couldn't _touch_ her. I backed away slowly, taking one last glimpse at her before I ran away. I wouldn't even be allowed to watch her unnoticed now, she would never forget the creep that just left her after knocking her down. Goodbye, Isabella. _Idiot._

The next day, I woke up early. Staring up at the ceiling as I recalled every detail from the day before, I groaned, turning to bury my head in my pillow. I need to sketch, lose myself for a few hours; to draw something other than Isabella who has seemed to occupy my every thought since I had first seen her a few months before. I knew it wasn't healthy, my therapist had told me so. _He had to tell you that it wasn't healthy to obsess over one girl?_ I'm not obse… _How many times have you drawn her this month, how many notes have you wrote for her, how many conversations have you planned?_ I pressed my face deeper in the pillow, I just need to stop this, I need to think about something that's not her. I reached for my bag, pulling out the books in confusion. I tipped my bag upside down, hoping by some miracle that my journal would appear in the clearly empty space. Please God no.

* * *

I nervously made my way through the door, ducking my head, trying to blend in with the group of teenagers in front of me. Because naturally, a nineteen-year-old geek- complete with glasses, odd socks and a Doctor Who T-shirt urging the people around me not to blink- would be going to get a milkshake with a couple of fifteen year olds, just one of the gang, I cringed as I thought of milkshakes. I managed to fall into the seat opposite my parents without running into her, this didn't let the tension leave my shoulders as my eyes darted around for any sign of her. She shouldn't be working today and I shouldn't know her timetable off by heart. _Stalker_ I winced internally as I imagined her disgust if she knew how much I knew about her. _She does know, she's got your journal._

"Edward?" my mums voice brought my eyes to her, I tried to give them a small smile until I saw her eyes looking nervously down at my nails digging into the back of my left hand. I flexed my fingers, placing them both under the table. "Sorry, what did you say?" she smiled to herself, her eyes forgiving as she repeated "I asked how you had been? Emmett says you have gone back to college, we are so proud of you" His father nodded in agreement beside her.

"Yeah… I" my heart dropped into my chest as I noticed a pair of brown eyes look intently at me from over my mother's shoulder, my breaths came faster as the bile rose in my throat. "Excuse me" I muttered before running towards the bathroom, making it just in time before I threw up. I stayed kneeling over the toilet for a few minutes, fighting the urge to be sick again before I got up, still feeling lightheaded. I unlocked the door and walked over to the sink, splashing the cool water on my face, hoping it would help. I leant my forehead against the mirror, glaring at my reflection in disgust. _You thought she would want you. She hates you, you are just the nerdy freak with no manners or social skills, who are you to her? No one. She wouldn't have looked at you then if it was not in revulsion, you have been watching her for months and she knows it._

"Oh there you are, sweetie" my mum looked up, frowning as she saw me walking back to the table, glancing around uncertainly.

"Are you alright, sweetie? Your friend left this" She gestured to the journal in front of her. _Friend?_ Friend? I opened and closed my mouth a few times as my father smirked at me "She's very pretty, Edward. Why didn't you tell us?" mum shushed him as she reached for the book in front of her "She said to tell you that she wants to speak to you. It seemed kind of important." she tapped on the cover twice, bemused. For a second I thought she was going to open it, I snatched it from the table. She blinked a few times in confusion at my reaction as my Dad chuckled.

"I think that is our cue to leave, Es" he patted my shoulder, giving me a wolfish grin as he steered Mum towards the door, he smirked at the journal clutched to my chest with a wink as they both disappeared out of the door.

I settled myself into the booth with a sigh, running my fingers through my messy hair as I appraised the journal like a wild animal. A flash of blue caught my attention, the corner peeking out between the pages, I flicked through the pages warily. A post it note? I checked the page and groaned, the first note I had written to her.

 _Dear Beautiful girl…_

Oh Fuck. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what she had written. _Do it._ I lowered my eyes, frowning. Covering my pathetic ramblings, she had written her own note back.

 _Hello Beautiful boy…_

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, silently skimming through the pages, each covered with comments and messages and even tiny little drawings beside my own. She hadn't just commented on what I had wrote about her, she had sketched chibi versions of my favourite characters, she had written sweet little notes in her curvy, looping handwriting and I was pretty sure she had corrected my spelling in more than one place. I chuckled quietly to myself as I noticed she had filled in the titles of the books in a drawing I had made of her reading at the diner, a strand of her hair slowly being spun around her index finger as she lost herself in the story. At the bottom of the page she had written _"Really? You pay this much attention to detail and you don't manage to catch the title of the book. I need a more efficient stalker."_ Adding a little winky face at the end and underlining the message three times. She was making a joke of this?

My sigh caught in my throat as I noticed a shadow on the table in front of me, I lifted my head slowly, uncertain of what to do. She was even prettier up close, her eyes surprisingly kind even now, her wild hair like spirals, pushed behind one ear, revealing two hoops circling through the top of her ear.

She seemed to take my appearance in carefully, her eyes slowly analysing each feature as I swallowed nervously. _Your hair's messed up._ What was she looking at? _You hardly slept, imagine how many bags are under your eyes right now._ Please say something. _You think she wants to speak to you. Freak._ Isabella seemed to find whatever she was looking for, her eyes leaving mine and falling to the page I left open in front of me, a faint blush appearing on the apples of her cheeks. It's not just me then. She smiles lazily at me as her eyes travel back from the book.

"Hi."


	2. Ice creams and skating queens

**I just want to say that to know someone likes your writing is one of the greatest joys ever! I was uncertain when starting this one shot on whether to continue but reading the reviews honestly makes me want to continue writing. I want to say an absolutely massive thank you to Moonlight Howling for being my first reviewer on this oneshot, it was so sweet and I am so happy you enjoyed it ^-^ and as always a huge thank you to everybody who read the first chapter and especially those who reviewed. Here is the second chapter that I wasn't planning on writing but my Edward wanted to know what would happen to him next xd Please review and let me know what you think of this one and if you think I should continue, please let me know**

I opened my mouth to speak, finding myself standing up suddenly before I realised what I was doing and falling back down on my ass, I looked up to see her giggling at my awkward behaviour. _Nice one. That will prove you are mentally sane._ I was so sure she would have bolted out of the diner that it surprised me when I saw she was still there, watching me with an easy smile. What was she waiting for?

Fuck!

 _Yes, this is where normal, sane men would say hi back rather than gawking at the pretty girl like a moronic fish but feel free to continue, it's not like you have been daydreaming about this girl loving you back for months or anything. OH WAIT! You have!_

"Hi?" I breathed, my words coming out like a question. _Smooth._

She grinned like I was her best friend, I envied her ability to speak at this point; I was currently close to hyperventilating as her scent drifted over as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. A light floral fragrance and…. Fuck me…Strawberry.

"Strawberry?" She questioned. Oh God, no.

"Nothing" Stupid mouth, stop speaking! We went back to silence, until I heard her sigh.

"Are you planning on actually speaking to me?"

No. "Yes?" she seemed to be taking great amusement in myself being uncomfortable, if she was going to slap me, I'd rather she just did it then I could skulk back home and lock myself in my room for the next… oh I don't know… thirty years sounds good.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them, they hung in the space between us. She recoiled as if I had struck her.

"I thought you liked me." I watched as her body folded in on herself a little, seeming to grow smaller before my eyes, her eyes uncertain now. _You are such an idiot._

"Milkshake!" I practically screamed at her, she stared nervously back at me. God, please just kill me now. _Please do._ "I mean; can I buy you a milkshake or something… I don't know" I decided to be honest "I don't know how to do this, I'm sorry" I wondered if she would leave now, any recovery I had made away from being only a creepy socially deprived stalker would be ruined now. _I prefer moronic fish, myself. She wouldn't have been interested anyway, look at her, she is beautiful and you are…_

"You're not planning on throwing this one at me, are you?" she mused, quirking an eyebrow as she stood up. She offered me her hand, a shy smile barely gracing her face "I like icecream? There's a van usually stopped near the park about now"

I nodded, taking her hand in my own and grinning to myself at how they looked together. I glanced around shyly as we walked towards the door, sure someone would suddenly start laughing at us or she would push me away, telling me it was all a joke.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she stopped just outside the door, I noticed her skates lying just outside and she began to pull them on. She was so tiny without them, almost a foot shorter than myself, with the skates, I realised that the top of her head would fit under my chin perfectly. I felt my cheeks heat as she looked at me bemused. I offered her my hand to help her up, what I should have done last time we were here, when I knocked her to the ground. _And ran, don't forget that._ As she got to her feet, she did not let go of my hand, I smiled, maybe she didn't want to let go either. _Or mayb…_

"I'm sorry I didn't help you up" I said, not looking at her as we headed to the park, our hands swinging loosely between us.

"It's ok"

"No, it's not. I'm not an idiot, I left you there like a coward and I am _so_ sorry."

"Edward"

"I know we need to talk about my journal, I know you probably think I am the creepiest stalker ever who is only interested in you because of how you look but I'm not. I mean the drawings and everything were just because it is something I enjoy doing."

"Edward"

"Wait, I mean you are beautiful! I love drawing you, you are lovely… So beautiful but you are so much more than that, you are so sweet and kind and yes, beautiful. Wait, where was I even going with this?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, her skates causing her to slide close to me, her body pressed against mine. I awkwardly left my arms at my side for a while before it occurred to me that this may be my only chance to hold my dream girl. I brought my hands tentatively to hold her sides, she was so soft, a little bit the other side of being skinny but she fit so perfectly against my chest. It was safe to say, I shut up pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry, Isabella" I finished, slowly rocking us from side to side without realising.

She giggled louder, her nose scrunching slightly. Adorable. "it's Bella" Oh. "but please don't apologise again, I can't take it. There's nothing to apologise for and to be honest, I was…flattered when I found the journal. It has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done, there was nothing creepy about it otherwise I would have a much different reaction as would my brother. It was so… innocent" she giggled again.

Brother? _Innocent!_ Great I am laughing at myself now. _Does she really think that all your thoughts are as innocent as that journal?_ I imagined the eyebrows waggling with that comment.

I hesitantly pulled back from her, she loosened her grip around my neck, keeping me at arm's length "You are really okay with… it?" she nodded, her gaze dropping to my lips for a second before I gently disentangled her from around me.

"Ice-cream?" I reminded her softly at her hurt expression, beginning to walk, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets so I wouldn't be tempted to catch her hand again. She began to skate around me again, turning with each circuit to skate backwards behind me; I couldn't even walk in a straight line let alone skate on this uneven surface. I watched her carefully, keeping an eye out for any sign that she was going to fall but it never came, she stayed up right and perfect. She glided around me in almost silence, occasionally asking me a random question like who my favourite band were- luckily I had already thrown up today- or how often I drew, I somehow managed to keep myself from saying every time I saw her and retaining some sense of self-respect.

She failed to notice the men watching her as she passed, I on the other hand did not. I ducked my head and frowned, why was she wasting her time with me when she could seemingly have anyone she wanted; one guy seemed to have the same opinion as he openly scoffed at me while we stood in line outside the van. I kept my eyes averted from his, he was only acknowledging what everyone else- including myself- was thinking; she was so far out of my league it wasn't funny. She peeked up through her lashes at me, giving me a shy smile, seemingly not noticing the looks we were getting as the man asked what we wanted.

"Strawberry" she winked at me, I blushed. _For God sake, what nineteen-year-old blushes!_

"Vanilla" I muttered, _how appropriate, boring like you._ I pushed my glasses back up my nose as I passed the money over and nodded my head towards a level-looking path. I kept silent, not wanting to say something stupid as she skated ahead, doing little turns and tricks, managing to keep hold of her icecream. She seemed less content to just walk than I, turning to look at me more than a few times and pouting. _You're boring her._ Better than scaring her off, if this is the only time I get to be with her, I'm not going to do anything to make it shorter.

"I wish you were on skates too" she informed me on one of her passes by me, easily doing a little circle and stopping beside me with a small smile. I reached up to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear before I stopped to think, I froze, slowly lowering it back to my side as she grinned wolfishly.

"I never learned to skate, I can barely walk on a flat surface" I informed her. _Idiot._ She raised her eyebrows and grinned. Triumph?

"I can teach you"


	3. Mistakes and Rollerskates

**Hey guys! I decided to try my hand at writing Bella's point of view for a little while and see what she's thinking of our adorkable little Edward ^-^ I hope you guys like this chapter, as always, please review and let me know what you think, even if it is a criticism, they all help to make me a better writer. Thank you so much for reading c: Ooooo, by the way, there's a part in this that made me laugh so hard when I wrote it, let me know if you think you found it, I'm curious haha.**

 **Bella's POV**

"Just… move your hips like this" I skated forward, exaggerating my movements so it would be easier to see but he seemed to be looking everywhere except at me. We were only half an hour into the lesson and it was already awkward. He seemed so different today, he didn't even look like himself. Gone were his glasses, replaced with contacts which he had downplayed, he actually believed I had never noticed him or those glasses, per-leasee, they were freaking adorable and so was he. Usually.

Today, he seemed intent on being as far as possible from his usual self, It was why I couldn't understand. He had ditched his usual adorkable style for a plain white tee and black jeans, even his hair was not its usually mess and dear God. The silly boy had even abandoned his glasses (I may have missed his greeting and gaped at him like a fish while I mourned the loss of the glasses but they were so perfect) I mean his eyes were beautiful but the glasses were porn-worthy on him. I think I have a glasses fetish… maybe just on Edward.

Edward may not have reacted to my instruction but someone sure did, catcalling with his friends. I glanced up at them, unimpressed, I tried to regain what little of Edward's attention I had before but he was still watching the men carefully, frowning.

"Hey, I was talking to you" apparently douchebag one couldn't take a hint, he walked straight up to us, grinning. Douchebag two and three were also approaching, I just wanted to get out of here.

I glanced at Edward, expecting him to say something but he seemed too preoccupied, kicking at the stones at his feet. I brushed my hair back behind my shoulders, grabbing Edward's hand and pushing past the idiot. He continued making crude comments but thankfully didn't move to follow us.

Edward followed me obediently, trailing behind me like a puppy. He held onto my hand so loosely, his fingers almost slipped out of my grasp. I huffed in frustration, dropping it and turning to face him.

"Ok, I give up. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing" He mumbled, wrinkling his nose adorably as if pushing his glasses back up… That reminds me.

"You've changed! What is all this?" I gestured wildly at him, aggravated. Sighing, I turned my back on him, leaning on the back of the park bench. He made to sit on the bench but he lost his balance on his skates and fell down with a thump, I smiled softly despite the situation.

"I don't want you to date me because you feel sorry for me, I want you to be proud to be with me. You are so perfect and I'm…" he trailed off with a frown, staring at his lap as his hair fell over his eyes.

"Smart? Handsome? Freaking adorable? Pick any one because they are all true. I'm nowhere near perfect, Edward and if you keep thinking of me like that, that belief will come crashing down pretty damn quickly. I'm not asking you to stop thinking the way you do about yourself- although that would be freaking awesome- I know it's not that easy but you're setting us up to fail if you keep expecting the worst" I sighed "I'm here because I want to be, Edward, not because I feel sorry for you or any other reason you seem to have come up with. I like you! The real you." I finished sadly.

"I think I'm gonna go home" I announced after a few minutes' silence, I tried lifting the corners of my mouth into a smile for him but I wanted to sob. I skated away, barely keeping the tears from falling until I was out of sight.

 **Edward's POV**

Why couldn't I stop messing up, it seemed every time I tried to be vaguely normal around Bella, everything went to shit. I just want her to like me, is that too much to ask? Her sad eyes as she turned to leave flashed in my mind. She said she liked the old me but I couldn't believe that. As Emmett said, girls didn't like glasses and gaming, they wanted muscles and confidence, someone who would have said something to that idiot from the park instead of staying silent like a wuss. I glanced around the room, seeking out my glasses and finding them where Emmett had thrown them this morning. I groaned with embarrassment as I remembered him scrutinizing my appearance and laughing his ass off as he hunted through my wardrobe for something that did not scream 'dorky' virgin. Yes, that was indeed a direct quote.

I pulled the top over my head and touched my hand to my side, wincing. I avoided the mirror as I crossed the room, dropping into the desk chair. I drummed my fingers on the desk as the laptop started up, letting my forehead rest on my forearms in aggravation as Is…Bella's Facebook opened up.

I had spent the majority of last night hunting through any social media I could find for information that I could use on the date. In reality, I was hoping for us to have anything in common but from what I had access to, there was nothing. _What were you expecting?_ Oh fucking brilliant, you're back. Just what I need.

 _Well you don't even need me to tell you that you fucked up, do you? I thought it was pretty obvious._

Oh shut up.

 _How long did you last? 30… 40 minutes? Well you beat your last record of 0, I suppose._

I winced and glanced down at my hand. Brilliant. I pushed the chair away from the desk and travelling across the room, opening the bedside table and grabbing a tissue from the box. Covering the back of my hand, I sighed as I spotted my journal on top of the table.

I paused a second before grabbing it, heading back to my desk. I ran my good hand through my hair, grimacing at the gel Emmett had lent to me and ruffling it until it felt like my old bedhead again.

I considered the journal carefully. Bella liked me. She would have freaked out otherwise, I didn't think she would be shy in telling someone where to go if they made her feel uncomfortable, I grinned as I thought of the man today, she had walked past him as if he was nothing… whilst keeping hold of my hand.

She didn't have to do that; she could have just walked away but she held onto me… because she wanted to? I felt a small smile creep its way onto my face until I realised how unfair our relationship(?) actually was. She was the one constantly putting herself out there and she was right, I still expected the worst of her.

I expected her to like the douchebag's attention, to value him over me, he was certainly more attractive than I but was it actually possible that Bella didn't think so? I wanted to be worth her time, I needed to show her I could be. I had tried by changing myself on the outside and that didn't work. _You can say that again._ Shut it. Maybe I could change the inside, try to be more… positive… More open to the belief she could like me. Maybe Emmett would be right in this case, girls did like confidence.

 _And if she still doesn't like you?_ Then at least she will dislike the real me and not what Emmett tries to make me.

I turned back to the laptop determined to prove to her… I frowned. I didn't know what I was proving to her, that I could be brave too? That I was as ready as she was to give this a go? _You'll ruin it._ I'm ready to try, I owe her and myself that much. I'm fed up of living in the past.

I hit send and pushed myself away from the desk before I could freak out, moving across the room and grabbing a bottle of coke, bringing it to my lips. A few hours of Call of Duty would keep my mind from overthinking my decision.

A few miles away, a message flashed on the bottom corner of a certain brunette's screen. A squeak of delight was quickly hushed with white teeth biting into soft lips.

 _I like you too._


End file.
